cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Townes
General "Pinpoint" Townes is a 4-Star US Army General around the time of the War against the GLA. Information An early champion of laser technology in the USA Armed Forces, "Pinpoint" Townes has developed comprehensive offensive and defensive strategies for the 21st century around laser-based weapons. However, Townes found academic life too slow and returned to a battlefield command in 2010. Relying on inexpensive, powerful laser technology throughout his forces and his unique knowledge of its strengths and weaknesses, General Townes has consistently received superior marks during war games and live-fire actions. This four-star general continues to push the technology envelope in harnessing energy and improving power efficiency, and the Army is counting heavily on him.Generals: Zero Hour manual Based at Fort Union, Redwood Shores, California, USA, Townes' Class Number is 00010204-01KE0.Generals: Zero Hour manual Army Units * Laser Tank instead of the Crusader tank * Avenger is cheaper to produce Buildings * Laser Defense turret instead of Patriot * Cold Fusion Reactors generate more power and costs less. Limitations * Cannot produce Paladin Tanks or the Tomahawk Launcher * Laser weapons cease to function when power is low. * Laser crusader costs 1 point of power per tank, if you run out of power, tanks would also be run out of power it means you also wont be able to uset them General's Pro Effectivenesses: *His army are boosted with laser technology powers *His Base defense uses laser turrets instead of patriot missiles, more powerful and deadly and cannot be evaded, one alteration signal causes all turrets to attack one specific target which quickly kills the enemy *He is the only US general that have access to tanks he uses a crusader tank but with a laser turret instead as it's cannon *his reactors generates more power and costs less *his anti air units are cheaper to produce General's Cons (Weaknesses and Disadvantages) *His laser crusader tanks costs 1 power per every tank bulit when his powers are low laser crusaders will also be out of function *his laser turret defenses requires more power than patriots and consume more power *he has inability to build siege units as he had no access to tomhawk launchers the only siege units of US Army therefore his laser defense turret are vulnerable to non rocket siege units such as nuke cannons General's challenge Townes fort is positioned in what is best described as an conventional American suburb with houses, road, ranges of open field and an active train lines. He is holding tight inside a flat, wide, elevated, and paved area which resemble a giant parking lot. His base consumes more power than it produces, forcing him to supply power to only one entrance's defenses at a time. He will activate his defenses only when the player's units are near them, and if that is not the case, he supplies his base's power to his super-weapons. He will use his laser arsenal extensively by using laser tank for the offensive and laser turret for defensive purpose. Any offense (aside from rebel ambush and GLA tunnel) will have to go through a competently constructed defensive measure covering surface and air area, with recovery effort for every structure damaged or destroyed. His Super weapon lies in the center of his base. There is a glitch where sometimes the Spy Drone at his base entrances becomes invincible, causing all anti air units and base defenses nearby to continuously shoot at them endlessly. One way to avoid this is to not bring any stealth detecting units into his base. Artillery unit and continual carpet bombings may be used to destroy the laser cannons surrounding the base. Alternatively, super-weapons may be used to knock out the power plants. GLA generals may also use the Rebel Ambush or Tunnel Attack General's powers to get units past the defenses. Quotes *I have you in my sights now, General. *Precision attack commencing! *Interesting choice of tactics. It didn't help my last opponent either. *I'm about to attack. I thought you could use the warning. *Maybe you should re-evaluate your strategies. They obviously don't work. *How do you like my new toys, General *Prepare yourself General. You're about to taught a lesson in war *Easy come, easy go. **Laugh* Maybe you're not cut out for this. Try painting. *Beautiful aren't they General? *My lasers have cut through your defenses like a hot knife through butter. *Checkmate. *It's a whole new age of warfare, general. And it's coming to your doorstep. *Target is painted. All forced begin attack run *Originally all my weapons also had laser targeting, but my enemies got confused."Laugh" *Don't look directly at the laser, you could burn out... the back of your head. *chuckles* *Charging lasers. Please wait, general. *Lasers must be calibrated precisely, for maximum effect. *Dozers, build more reactors. Lasers take a lot of power. *Can you match 50 million megajoules of lasing power, General? *Looks like a big space battle, doesn't it? *My lasers are going to turn your armor into vapor *General, you should really try to coordinate your attacks. This has been all too easy for me. *Don't get distracted by the pretty lights, General! *Would you like me to beam you up, general? *chuckles* (Star Trek reference) *Your weapons can't match my pinpoint accuracy General. Why not just surrender? *Why don't you build another Barracks? I'll enjoy destroying that one too. *If you can't protect your War Factory... How safe can your Command Center be? *Your planes are not safe from my lasers. Especially without your airfield *Your base defenses are worthless against me. *Ah, the Command Center. The Queen of the Chessboard. This match is all but over now, General. *My lasers have destroyed so many of your buildings. How do you keep fighting? *Chuckles* *General don't destroy my tech buildings, I need those. *Get away from my barracks! *My war factory... No...! *How dare you destroy my airfield! *They're destroying our defenses! All forces, defend the base! *General these losses are unacceptable! I'll repay you for destroying my buildings... *No! Quickly, dozers! Rebuild the Command Center! *General if you bring down any more of my planes I'll use all of my superweapons to destroy you! *Leave my vehicles alone General! *You're hunting my men on purpose aren't you, General? *Reap the reward from that Oil Derrick while you can. We'll be there to take it soon! *That artillery platform is no match for my airborne lasers! *Did you know that Oil Refinery would let you build vehicles faster and more efficiently? Oooh, I probably shouldn't have told you that. *You tripped our outer perimeter warning lasers General. We know you're there now! *I see you approaching my base General. I wouldn't advise coming any closer. *The enemy is in our base! All forces return and deploy lasers! *Get away from my reactors, General. *General, those resources are for me! Stay away from them! *Attacking from the flanks eh? It'll take more than tactical tricks to me. *Flanking attacks! So you are devious, General. *Yes come straight through my front door, General... If you dare. *Be careful General, the backdoor of my base isn't so undefended as it seems. *You are foolish to come here General! *These resources are not enough to save your failed strategy General. *No! Stay away! I need those reactors to power my lasers! *Out of power? How can you let your base run out of power? *Running out of power is a fatal mistake General. *You're out of resources General! You'll never recover before we overrun you! *Out of resources? This is unacceptable! Chinooks, gather faster. *Sell that SCUD Storm, or I'll destroy it for you. *That nuke silo won't stop me, General. *If you build a Particle Cannon and I destroy it with a particle beam, is that irony? (When the player builds a Particle Cannon) *The excessive amount of base defenses will only slow down my lasers General. (If the player builds too many base defenses) *Your conventional tanks are no match for my laser-based weapon platforms, General *That's quite a lot of planes, General! Are you putting on an putting on an airshow? *Laugh* *Lot of infantry you trained there. I can't wait to see this crazy plan. *Your base is starting to look like a housing track, general. Maybe I should play some connect-the-dots with a Particle Cannon to thin your numbers a bit? (If player's base is too large) *I will shoot those SCUD Missiles down! Then you will pay. *My lasers will bring that nuke down General. The fallout will be on your hands. *Particle Cannon. I wonder what would happen if we crossed the beams. (If the player builds a second Particle Cannon, Ghostbusters reference) *General, don't garrison that building. Come out and play! *General, Colonel Burton is a bumbling fool! *Black Lotus is not invisible to my lasers, General. *I hope Jarmen Kell isn't using a laser scope on his rifle. It wouldn't work against me. *Building an airfield only provides airborne targets for my lasers, General! *You're gonna need a lot of tanks to get to me, General. Good Luck! (if player builds a War Factory or an Arms Dealer) *Building a barracks will only get your men hurt, General. *Selling your structures eh? That's the first mistake of a desperate General. *What? You can't be beating me. Your lack of precision alone should ensure my victory. *I can't lose to you! You're a... bumbling buffoon! *How can you be winning? This isn't how it played out in the simulation. *I calculated every variable, yet you're winning! How is this possible...?! *No! This can't be the end... What trickery did you use to beat me? *My planning and preparation is leading me to a clear victory! *Precision will be *This must be like a nightmare to you *Have you decided how you're going to accept this defeat General? *You are defeated General. But that was never really in question was it? *Lasers charged. Tracking targets now! *You're not in my class, general. Try an easier opponent. *I calculate that you will lose this battle, General. *Lasers make superior weapons. *You defeated me General. But I will scan your tactics and devise a superior strategy. *Your weaknesses became obvious when I scanned your tactics. *There you go General. I've drawn the line in the sand. Now I DARE you to cross it! Come and get me, general! *Laugh* *How do you like my new toys, general? See also *General Malcolm Granger, Air force *General Alexis Alexander, Super weapons Behind the scenes *Ironically, despite being dubbed the Laser General, Townes has access to only one real laser unit at his disposal; the Laser Crusader. Many unused audio files and cameo textures however, suggest that there were many more laser-based units planned to have been implemented. **Such units include the Laser Ranger, Laser Missile Defender, standard Humvee with an upgradable Laser Gun instead of a TOW launcher, the Laser Paladin, the Laser Stealth Fighter, the Laser Comanche, and even the hero unit Colonel Burton was supposed to have been armed with a laser rifle. Time constraints in Zero Hour's development cycle meant that much of this content could not have been implemented into the final game. Many mods, such as Shockwave restores this. **The Laser Cannon was Townes' custom variant of the Particle Cannon. While significantly weaker than the standard Particle Cannon, it had longer firing duration and is available much earlier in the game (after the Airfield instead of the Strategy Center). The actual building and its superpower ability is actually complete and can be placed in-game with the World Builder; it's not known why it was never implemented into the final game. *The name Townes probably comes from, or at least has a remarkable coincidence with, the real-life Charles Hard Townes, Nobel prize winner and inventor of the MASER, which was the predecessor of the laser. *When he wins or loses his challenge against an opponent, Townes doesn't wear his glasses in both of them and only in the mugshot at the start of his challenge if the player chooses another General to play. Gallery GenZH Townes Victory Mugshot.png|Victorious GenZH Townes Defeat Mugshot.png|Defeated ZH Townes German Version.jpg|German version portrait ZH Townes Defeat German Version.jpg|Defeated (German version) Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Generals_-_Zero_Hour_-_ALL_General_Quotes_-_Townes|Townes quotes References Category:Zero Hour Characters Category:USA Characters